


Poor Lindir!

by die_wiederkehr



Series: Gifts of Silver Light [23]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lindir doesn't know how to knock, mentions of the kids, silly fic, who also don't know how to knock apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond and Celebrían try to have some time alone but keep getting interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Lindir!

The time they had by themselves each night, or even during the day, was rare. Rare enough that any moment of relative quiet and peace, they would retreat to their room and lay with one another, Celebrían curling comfortably in Elrond’s arms until light touches and brief kisses turned intimate. The chance they had for this were few and far between, having three children and all of Rivendell to rule and care for. There were times that it seemed as though years had passed since last they’d done so.  
  
The Sun was warm that day, shining through an open window and letting a light breeze blow into the room. An airy laugh filled the room as Elrond’s fingers lightly trailed up Celebrían’s bare side. Try as she might to look severe, she couldn’t. Not when he repeated the motion and they were joined as they were. As long as they had been together, Elrond knew everything she liked and she knew everything he liked in turn. Often he would use those very things against her when it had been awhile since they’d be able to do this.  
  
With the twins out hunting, Arwen studying and matters that needed immediate attention were taken care of, the Lord and Lady thought they would have plenty of time to each other. There was no reason for them to think they would be disturbed. No reason at all.  
  
“My Lord, I-” The door opened without a knock and dark-haired Lindir, entered the room. All three of them froze, Celebrían’s cheeks turning bright red and her laugh dying on her lips as she turned a sharp look towards her husband. She had thought he‘d locked the door. Sensing his wife’s embarrassment (and upset), Elrond wrapped his arms around her and pulled a sheet to cover them.   
  
Another attempt at time to themselves spoiled. Elrond sighed and pressed a light kiss to Celebrían’s forehead before addressing the interloping elf.  
  
“I hope this is about something that could not wait, Lindir.” From inside the doorway, he began the wring his hands together and bowed his head so his hair would cover part of his face. The couple took some satisfaction in the fact that he was embarrassed as they, if not more so.  
  
“I- I think, my Lord, that it can wait a bit longer.” He lingered a moment longer before quickly retreating… returning only to shut the door with a quiet apology. Mood ruined, the two laid together awhile longer, simply enjoying what quiet time they had left before dressing once more. Celebrían fixed Elrond’s hair, carefully brushing through the knots she’d left and pulling it into an intricate braid. Hers was more easily fixed, a simple brushing before being left loose in waves down her back.  
  
“Next time, my love, we must remember to lock the door.” She teased lightly, looping her arm around his as they left the room and walked towards the Hall of Fire. Her cheeks were still pink when the entered and Lindir avoided eye contact with her. At Celebrían’s side, Elrond was trying not to smirk, trying not to show his amusement at the look of suffering Lindir had. It was then they parted, Elrond giving Celebrían a kiss before motioning for Lindir to join him, ready now to discuss the matter that had prompted his interruption.  
  
Still Lindir avoided her gaze and swiftly moved to follow Elrond from the Hall. For a week following, perhaps more, Lindir and Celebrían could not look on the other without flushing and almost-stuttered excuses that one was needed somewhere.   
  
It wasn’t that Celebrían was embarrassed by what they’d been doing. Very far from it, in fact. It was the fact that Lindir had walked in on them in one of the rare moments they’d had to themselves. That he hadn’t thought they might wish time alone.  
  
 _Just like the children_ , she thought with a sigh. The frequent interruptions from the twins or from Arwen would surprise anyone that didn’t know them. Whether it was permission to accompany a hunt or to tattle on the twins for teasing her or a simple request for a story or song from a parent.   
  
In the mean time, Elrond was frequently trying to hold back his amusement at the way Lindir behaved following the incident. There were times that he acted almost like an elfling scolded for trying to get dessert before supper. He gave him credit though, Lindir made sure to get all of his work done. And he’d been much more careful about interrupting the Lord and Lady since the incident.  
  
By the time a month had passed, everything seemed to have returned to normal in Imladris. Lindir did not behave so shyly around Elrond and Celebrían. Celebrían did not blush at the memory of him walking in on them. And Elrond did not tease Lindir for it.  
  
It was that afternoon again that the couple retreated to their room, sure that they would at last have a full afternoon of peace. The twins had left to visit their grandparents and Arwen was learning to ride a pony. And, if all went well, Arwen would spend most of the day doing so. She’d spent enough time admiring them and begging her parents to let her learn to ride. Trade agreements had been finalized, visitors given rooms and food and drink, injuries healed, all early in the day and a promise of the day ending on a high note.  
  
Celebrían had Elrond pinned beneath her, a devious glint in her eyes and a smirk as she leaned down to lightly nip his lip. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her tight against him, taking control just as the door opened. Horror took hold of them both, horror and exasperation. And there stood Lindir, face blank and mouth hanging open.  
  
With a cry born almost of anger, Celebrían grasped a pillow and threw it, with surprising strength, towards Lindir’s head. From then on, Lindir learned to knock no matter whether he thought his Lord alone or otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to BGoldfish for beta-ing!


End file.
